The Sight
by truelovealwaysprevails
Summary: Pumpkin has always seen May as more then a friend, but knew that he could never have her. But, what would happen when an accident happens to May, putting back into the ever after? May/Pumpkin slight slash and AU
1. waiting

"Not again..." May woke up with a start, back in her bed, and turned over. once again, She had had a, ah, rather inappropriate dream staring her and her best friend from when she was little, Pumpkin. May looked out of the window, and sighed. She couldn't believe that it was Pumpkin that she was dreaming about. She sighed, glad that it wasn't Fabbio. May could only just stand him at the best of times. In her dreams, she would pinch herself, and wake up, usually to see Pumpkin in the corner, watching her, or looking at her stuff with an avid interest.

Many a night, May hadn't gotten much sleep, and took a nap, so she and Pumpkin could stay up all night, talking about different people, Bea, her mother, Arista and his bees, yes, Fabbio, Zero, Lucius (Though Pumpkin didn't like talking about _him_) and if Bo Cleevil had started to return from his state. Pumpkin had been changing, a lot too. His hair was at least brushed most of the time, his haunted eyes gaining life, well, as much as a dead man could have.

May also noticed that Pumpkin would occasionally trace patterns over her skin, the light fading moments after his finger moved. May loved it. they did it, nearly every night, until may turned sixteen. they always talked, and laughed, and joked, and May never lost her Sight. The woman in her bathtub? May would talk to her, and finally got it to her that The lady was, indeed, dead, not the other way around.

May saw to it that the lady on the back stair case got cut down, by Pumpkin, and she was able to be 'revived.' Pumpkin left early that night, to help her to the afterlife, May smiling at Pumpkin. The way that he had done it, so carefully, making sure that if he couldn't get her in time, that she wouldn't fall onto anything, even if it wouldn't hurt her. His eyes calculated everything with just a couple glances.

The football players she finally heard one night, and took advantage of it. Her mom wasn't there, having gone out, trusting May not to do... anything. Meaning, of course, run into the forest and get lost, like last time. Pumpkin was there with her, and they all had a lovely time there. May made them promise to go with Pumpkin, as soon as they had had their fun. They didn't return, and May was happy. It was a little hard to deal with a lot of football players, sitting right in her kitchen, as she was making dinner.

The two ghost children were perhaps the easiest. She just played a couple games of hide-and-seek with them, and they went with Pumpkin.

May felt like she was just becoming greater and greater friends with Pumpkin, but Pumpkin didn't feel the exact same. He could see the love in her eyes, and he, wish and wish though he might, he knew that he wouldn't ever be able to love her in the right way.

Pumpkin saw all the wrong things about her. He would see how her long, raven black hair would gleam against the moonlight. How her Brown eyes, already large, would get larger when he told a story about Fabbio and Bea, or about Arista and him. Or, when he and May had been working on some of the other ghosts, her eyes would narrow, try t figure out how to solve their problems without too much difficulty, on either of their parts. Pumpkin knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against any guy until, and he hated to think it, because he felt so damn guilty, but he wouldn't stand a chance until May died.

* * *

An- obviously AU, or after, haven't decided. Reviews are love.


	2. Patience

"Good evening, May!" Pumpkin said, smiling widely. May laughed, and went over to him. She wanted more then anything to give him a hug, but knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Good evening, Pumpkin. How are you tonight?" May was just getting back to her room, after showering, and was wrapped in a towel.

"I'm fine. Would you like me to wait outside of your room?"

"If you don't mind." Normally, May would just turn her back on Pumpkin, and he would, of course, look away. But, during the shower, May had finally come to the realization that Pumpkin had feelings for her. She was starting to question her own feelings, to him. May put on a black dress that she had in her closet, and put it on, and sighed. May felt that she would never be good enough. for Pumpkin, for anyone. She had done her part in the Ever After, why couldn't she just Have nothing to do now? Why did she have to do anything, least of all find someone?

Someone who understood her.

Someone who would hold her.

Someone who would love her.

Someone _alive_. May knew that she had already found some one who fit all of them, but being alive. that was the only bad thing. The dress helped make her tanned skin look darker, her dark hair gleam more, her red lips redder, her brown eyes deeper. It slimmed her, and elongated her body even more. the dress was a deep black, and clinched at the waist. it went down to the floor, but was open in the back.

"Pumpkin, you can come in," May said softly, and started to put her long, raven hair into her braid.

"May, don't. Please keep your hair down."

"Oh...Okay." May did, and it swept down, around her shoulders, and Looked around nervously. "Bed or floor tonight, Pum?" May asked, using his nickname.

"Floor." Pumpkin didn't know if he would he able to keep from giving a ghost kiss if they were on the bed. they sat on the floor, and May clasped her hands in her lap. This seemed to be the most awkward night they had had yet.

"How is Bea? Does she have enough reading material?" Pumpkin laughed, deeply, and May smiled at it, the sound so nice and warm to her ears.

"Yes, plenty. Her and Fabbio have decided to wed. It might seem odd to you, weddings in the afterlife, but I assure you, they happen all the time. Did i tell you that Arista and the lady of The Northern Farm Decided to get married?"

"Hm... I never pictured the lady to be the marring type. But, if she did marry anyone, why not Arista? They are both psychic, it's a perfect match."

Pumpkin laughed at this, nodding.

"Yes, it is." Pumpkin started to trace patterns on May's arm, the light bleeding away from his touch after a few moments. He did a very intricate one, and as far as May could tell, it was a heart.

"Pumpkin, what would you do if I died tonight?" Pumpkin stopped, and looked up at May right now.

"May." His voice had none of its' earlier laughter, instead, it was serious as the grave. "Why are you asking? Are you planning on dieing tonight?"

"No." She said quickly. "I'm just wondering. I was just thinking, if I were to have some kind of freak accident tonight, how would you respond? If anything, you would be gaining me, not loosing me. It would be my mom who would loose me. Please answer the question."

"I would be there waiting for you to come out of the theater. I will always wait for you, May." May couldn't stand it anymore. sshe stood up, Pumpkin's icy hand going through her.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin, but I have to go for a walk. I will try to be back soon."

"Were will you be going?"

"A bridge. I'm not sure which one though." May smiled at him, and walked out of the room, blowing him a kiss. She had, of course, lied to Pumpkin, and she was going to the most rickety, unstable bridges that there was made around her house.


	3. Almost There

Pumpkin knew May well enough to tell when she was lying. He also knew which bridge May would go to. He just didn't know why. May hadn't been too different. Maybe just a little bit less May? Just a little bit hesitant? the way that she flew out of the room after a moment was surely something. But what?

The question plagued him, for at least twenty minuets, and would have continued if Pumpkin hadn't heard a scream that was May's. A choked sob excaped Pumpkin's mouth, before he crumpled to the floor, his ghostly tears fading as soon as they his the ground.

May knew which bridges were driven on, and which weren't. No one, not one person, drove on this bridge, not many people even walked on it, choosing to go around it, for the drop of over five hundred feet to the rushing river down below. May always went there, and had never seen a thing fall off. Only if another person got on the bridge with her was she in trouble. May thought of Pumpkin, and how, until she died, they couldn't be together.

"Why? Out of everything that has to keep me from Pumpkin, why does it have to be this? One simple, stupid thing! I Did so much to keep the Ever After and Earth from ripping itself apart, Why can't I have my one true love?! Just that one thing is what I ask for! One thing..." May had been shouting to the inky black sky, but dissolved into tears at the end. May sat down on the bridge, feet dangling over the edge, still crying.

Not even a full minuet passed before May found out that she was going to find the answer to her problem. A group of her drunken 'friends' came cantering full speed down the road in a massive hummer. A scream tore itself from her. May knew that she wasn't going to make it to safety in time, the thought crossing her mind as the hummer stopped halfway on, the bridge cracking, the Hummer backing off, but not quick enough for May to be spared. May felt the wood give, looked at the driver, Nick, May thought, and gave him a sad smile, one that said, it's okay.

The wood gave then, and May felt the air rush past her. May's hair and dress went up, waving crazily. May's head rolled backward, waiting for the hard end, when she would be catapulted to the Lake again.

May felt the end, but it never came to her to feel it. She felt like jelly, no bones. _Well, i guess that's cause they are all powder. _May knew that this was the end, and she felt the air whooshing past her, in the opposite direction. May brushed her dress off, and sat by the pool. she was going to wait for Pumpkim if it... well, It kinda already had killed her.

Out of all the emotions she should have been feeling right now, acceptance wasn't one of them. May hoped that her mother would be able to find her body. Soon, too. May had seen corpses that had been in the water too long, and they were not pretty. As far as May could tell, she looked normal. Her dress was okay, as was her pendent that she Pumpkin had given her.

May fell into some kind of sleep, and was waken only when she felt the day approaching. She stood up, and waited for Pumpkin. She didn't have to wait long, because as soon as he had heard May's scream, Pumpkin went to the door, and waited until he was free to go, running as fast as he could, to the Lake. Pumpkin didn't know either to sigh in relief, or scream out in pain, misery, lost at the liveliness of his May.

"It's okay, Pumpkin." May said. She looked at him, and though that she had never seen a more beautiful thing in her life, err, afterlife. Pumpkin looked completely different. His pumpkin of a head wasn't so... big? No, it was larger. It seemed to almost complete him more so now than ever before. His lankiness was even better fitting than before with his tall frame. She noticed his torn shirt was showing muscular arms and a muscular chest, and his pants showing strong legs. "It's funny, I had just asked the universe why it was being so unfair to me. And you, too."

"What do you mean?" Pumpkin asked.

"Nothing. Come on. I want to get over with the show soon." Pumpkin nodded, and held his hand out to May. She grabbed it, and felt a strong, even stronger than usual, shock run through her. Pumpkin looked at her, into her eyes, and they jumped into the lake, at the same time. they came up, and went into the theater.

"I'll see you in a few minuets." May nodded, and walked into the theater, to rewatch the movie.


	4. finaly

"Pumpkin, before we go to Arista's house, and before I see everyone, I just want one night... One night, with you." May had hesitated to say the last sentence, but once it was off her tongue, there was no going back. It was what May had wanted, though, wasn't it? One night, alone, when they were both in the same state, for the first time ever, to start their relationship, or just talk, or even, if things progressed that way, to get a little bit _personal._ May mentally scolded herself, why was she having these thoughts? She just wanted one night with her best friend since ever. May had always fell asleep in her room before they could have a complete night.

"One night?" Pumpkin's brow scrunched up, and then it smoothed itself down. "Alright. One single night, Miss May." They smiled at the same time, and Pumpkin offered May his arm. Once again, May felt the shock that she felt earlier, just as strong, just as sweet. It was almost addicting.

"Thank you, Pumpkin."

"Of course," Pumpkin said, though he wanted to add 'anything for my May.'

"I can't wait to see every one though."

"I don't know what their reactions will be.

"A mix of happy and sad. Mostly happy, I would think. Bea will be happy." They got over to the Hotel, and Pumpkin got them a room. They walked down the hall, and soon they got to the room.

"Pumpkin, how long had you been my house ghost?" May asked, curious, as Pumpkin opened the door for May.

"Longer than you had been alive. Ages. It was quite monotonous. I didn't like it. Well, I did, but I've changed since I've started to talk with you almost every night. All that I did was pick up, and haunt. I hated it when I found that you had finally lost your sight. That was just horrid for me. When I found that you had it again, I was completely overjoyed. But, I knew that something was going to have to happen for you to have it back." May's dress spread out behind them, like a symbol of what had happened. May was still wet, her hair sticking down to her back.

"That's a long time," May said softly.

"Yes, it was. Now, though, I have you. I couldn't be happier." His face immediately turned bright red, and his shyness from before returned. "I mean, it's horrible what happened, but I mean, you do have me, and I you." His face became even more red. He sighed. "Damn."

"Pumpkin, it's fine. I know what you mean." A look of relief passed over his face, like a wave.

"Good." They sat down on the bed. May felt like she should say something, but nothing came. She finally sighed.

"Pumpkin…"

"May…" They said together. They laughed at the same time, nervousness to it though.

"You go first." They said it again at the same time.

"Alright," Pumpkin said, taking it in his hands to either take their relationship to a different level, or to ruin it completely. A tingle of hope began to rise in May's chest.

"May, even as a baby, you have always been… different. To me, at least." Pumpkin made a sight dressed in his ratty clothes, a tinge of red still in his cheeks, a careful look of his face, and hope in his eyes. May nodded, and waited for him to continue. He did, a moment later. "I think that I have loved you since you saved the Ever After, shooting Bo Cleevil in the face like that." May's breath hitched, her eyes lit up, and she smiled, truly happy.

"That's good. Because, I came to the conclusion when I did that I never wanted to lose you." May leaned in, touching her forehead to Pumpkin's and sighing. She had always wanted to do this with him, but never had though that it was going to happen. Hesitantly, May rolled her face down a little, making their lips touch.

May thought that she was going to explode. The kiss was everything that she felt that a kiss should be and the fact that they were both ghosts, bound to have tingles whenever they touched, was beside the point. May had never had a kiss like this before, well, she had never even had a kiss before. This was perfect for her. Just lovely. May's hand went up to Pumpkin's face.

Pumpkin had just as much experience as her, nay, he had less. Pumpkin had floated as fast as he could to the other end of the house when something of any mature content happened. Pumpkin didn't know what to do, either pull away or push back slightly. May's tongue slid on Pumpkin's bottom lip, and Pumpkin opened his mouth, running his own against hers.

May moved slightly, to place her legs on either side of Pumpkin's. She pushed him down onto the bed, her dress and body covering his. A knock startled them out of what they were doing, and May heard lucis' voice from the other side.

"May? Are you in there? The desk clerk said that you were. Are you…dead?"

"Yes, I am." May said, throwing open the door. He looked her in the eyes, for a moment, then jumped forward, and threw his arms around her. May was more then a little mad about getting interrupted from what she and Pumpkin had been doing a moment earlier. May saw that Pumpkin had thrown a ratty blanket over his lower half.

Well, May had never had that effect on anyone before. Before May could do anything else, she felt a different pair of lips on hers, a lot less smooth, and harsher, and even less experienced then Pumpkin's, if that was possible.

Quickly May stepped back from Him kissing her, and gave him a 'what the heck?!' look.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while now. I hope you don't mind."

"I do. A lot. Don't do that again, Lucius."

"Alright. I was on my way to Arista's house. How would you like to come with me?"

"No. Pumpkin and I were staying here so I could… get used to being…dead."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Will you be going back to Arista's house after this?" He asked, looking at her.

"I think so, Lucius." He nodded, and zipped out of the hall. May sighed. She never had expected that to happen. May turned around again, and walked over to Pumpkin.

"May…" Pumpkin started, then seemed to think better of it, instead deciding to try and kiss down her neck. May gasped at the sensation.


End file.
